This invention was created in the interest of the construction industry and mobility assistive devices for mobility challenged individuals and situations. In construction there are many instances where beams are used that the bulkiness of a conventional wood or metal beam hinders the transport of the beam and utility of the beam. In many cases the transport mechanism is a human being or a cargo space that is more compact than the longitudinal value of one or more conventional beam(s). Thus, the need arises for a more compact version of the conventional beam with more mechanical utility. Additionally, many mobility and self care devices are bulky, thus inhibiting their mobility and use outside the home. Applying the created pattern, process, and method for mechanical utility, the invented expandable sustainable member beam re-defines a conventional self care device. By changing its' shape and form, according to the processes and patterns set forth in this document; it gains the invented mechanical attributes, such as, but not limited to: segmenting, expandable and retractable capabilities, rigidity, independent balance, elevational deployment, angular and dimensional manipulation. Additionally, the mechanical attributes invented create gains in utilities in the following ways, but not limited to: economy in mobility, economy in accessibility, economy in size, economy in knowledge of the art and science of the construction industry required to create usefulness, economy in force, and or, user effort, economy in tools required to utilize fully, and most importantly, economy in waste; thereby, creating a member beam with sustainability.
A prior art approach is referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,825, which depicts a series of rods rapped around a helix shape. Although, extremely different in form and shape, its' basic functionality is similar, insofar as, it is a member beam with mobility capabilities. However, it does not have many of the created utilities set forth in this document and the uses are nearly singular in value. Further more, based on it's complexity, the invention might require a person of similar skill as the person(s) in the publication in order to utilize it fully. Yet, another prior art exists in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,192. In this depiction the art is similar at first glance. However, upon further review, the utility is intended for mostly large industrial applications and requires skilled assemblage at the job site. It is mostly unsustainable and has significantly large mobility requirements. Additionally, it also does not contain many of the created utilities set forth in this document. As referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,825, another similar in utility item is referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,164, this prior art has its' limitations, in that, when one side is heated by the sun it causes it to bend. Another prior art approach referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,825 is U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,579; where as, the drawback of the prior art is that considerable force is necessary to roll up the structure. Similarly, there is much prior art involving segmenting and telescopic in nature. However, much of it is for production of singular use items, such as an umbrella or telescope. Many of them have limited capabilities and are not designed for the construction industry or assistive device community. Additionally, of the similar search results found, none possessed the multi-functional utilities as the ones set forth in this document. Also, of the similar search results found, none created a pattern and process to render the utilities created in other assistive devices and mechanisms. Furthermore, of the similar search results found, none provided a readily available means for expandable and retractable capabilities, reuse without loss in volumic value, loss in utility, or loss in materials when the use seizes. Thus, exists a great need for an expandable sustainable member beam, such as the one invented and set forth in this document; an expandable sustainable member beam with readily available multi-functional capacities that may be used with ease; such as: an invented means of independent balance, expandable and retractable capabilities, self-leveling capabilities, elevational deployment capabilities, and reuse capabilities, rendering it sustainable. Thereby, allowing for the material apparatus to be used again for the same, or different functions, vs the current conventional model of disposing of member beams and construction materials into landfills when a use seizes. Thus, none of the similar searches found art that offered, nor specifically identified, a multi-functional device with a sustainability factor.
Therefore, it is thus promoted in this document that a great need still exists for a process, pattern, and mechanical method for manufacture that solves the problem of sustainability, economy in mobility, economy in the use of tools needed to adapt a member beam for usefulness, the economy of skilled labor that might be required in order to use or assemble a member beam(s), the economy of blunt force, the economy of connectivity with other like member beams or with other building materials. Furthermore, there is a crucial need for a process, pattern, and mechanical method that creates a mechanical assistive apparatus from a similar existing type apparatus that is deployable from varying elevations for workers, everyday citizens, and especially citizens in need of assistive devices.
Furthermore, there are instances in the construction industry when the building of structures, shelters, signs, etc., where by there is limited availability of items necessary to build with a conventional member beam. Such as, limited access to tools, either by location or environment, and or limited number of persons available for labor in erecting a structure. Thus, the need arises for a reusable expandable sustainable member beam that is capable of connectivity by which to attach to other member beams and other construction materials without the need for a significant number of workers or tools. Additionally, the need arises for a means of achieving independent balance, varying dimensional values, and varying angular values, required in building a structure without the need for cutting, tools, or skilled labor.
Furthermore, there are instances where human beings need to erect a structure that is temporary, and is capable of being built by a single individual with limited skill in the art and science of construction. Therefore, a need arises for a beam that can be easily utilized with self contained building attributes. Such as, pre-assembled, independent balance, self contained stability capabilities, self contained framing capabilities, without the need for tools or blunt force, self-leveling capabilities, and ease in connectivity. Also, in erecting temporary structures, the need arises for beam(s) that may be shortened for transport, than expanded for use, and thereafter, are readily available to be retracted and relocated upon user demand.
Additionally, in construction, there arises a need for mechanical assistance that enhances safety and decreases risky cumbersome labor. Such as, when a worker is on a ladder or roof; often times the worker needs to travel to and fro from the work elevation to the ground floor elevation in order to retrieve tools or supplies. The created expandable sustainable member beam can be deployable from varying work elevations and has mechanical means readily available to manipulate the dimensional values and angular degrees to meet the workers' needs. Thus, reducing the need for a worker to travel to and fro to the ground floor elevation. Therefore, eliminating the risks of injury during travel. The expandable sustainable member beam, when manufactured as a work stand, can go with the worker to an elevated work level and can than be deployed from that elevation to hold a tool, such as a drill, that might need to be set down momentarily. When the worker moves location at the elevation, the expandable sustainable member beam can be retracted and ascends to the existing elevation, and thereafter can be moved without the worker having to descend to the floor level.
Similarly, in daily life, and particularly in the daily life of a person in need of mobility assistive devices, there are many instances where bending over to acquire or utilize such things as a stepping stool can be difficult, painful or impossible. Therefore, such a need arises to create a self care device that eliminates the need to bend in order to use the device. By using the process, pattern and mechanical method for manufacture set forth in this document, a self care device such as a stepping stool can now be manufactured to have the same utility as its' conventional counter part while gaining the utility of eliminating bending to establish usefulness. Additionally, the rendition created from the pattern is now capable of decreasing its' dimensional values and retracting; thereby, gaining the utility of ease in mobility. Thus, an opportunity is gained for enabling a mobility challenged individual to utilize the device without the assistance of another individual. Additionally, many other assistive utilities are created by applying the process, pattern, and method for manufacture set for in this document, and recited forward as an embodiment with the following capabilities, such as, but not limited to, ease in transport, ease in connectivity, independent balance, self-leveling, elevational and angular manipulation.
It is the object of this invention to create an expandable sustainable member beam that is substantially more transportable through use of segmented sections than its' conventional non-expandable and non-sustainable counter part. Thus, solving the problem of economy in mobility and sustainability.
It is also the object of this invention to create a pre-assembled expandable sustainable member beam with inter-changeable components that requires little to no tools in order to regain longitudinal value, rigidity, and utility. Thus, solving the problem of the economy of tools.
It is further the object of this invention to use the process, pattern, and mechanical method for manufacture set forth in this document, to create mechanical mobility assistive devices for many existing self care needs that reduce or eliminate the need for bending and reaching by mobility challenged individuals. Also, to create assistive devices that are substantially greater in utility in the following ways: independent balance, segmenting, self-leveling capabilities, rigidity, stability, elevational deployment, and expandable and retractable capabilities allowing for a means of greater mobility.
It is further the object of this invention to create an expandable sustainable member beam which is sustainable in value. By utilizing the expansion, retraction, and connectivity capabilities of the expandable sustainable member beam set forth in this document; the expandable sustainable member beam may be disconnected from other like member beams and building materials and retracted for transport to another location of need, without the loss of material support, volumic value, utility, connectivity or integrity in strength. Rendering the expandable sustainable member beam a device that regains its' full usefulness; thereby, sustainable in value.